1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a position sensor and particularly to a position sensor for converting an operational displacement position of an operation member to electrical signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional arrangement, a potentiometer in which a slider is connected to an operational displacement member is provided. In such arrangement an analog voltage corresponding to operational displacement position of the operational displacement member is obtained from the potentiometer.
With this position sensor, it is desirable that a thin film resistor forming the potentiometer exhibits a high abrasion resistance and provides a stabilized reading of an output voltage for a given slider position. It is also desired that the operational displacement member and the slider are mechanically connected together with a minimal degree of rattling and that a stabilized contact is maintained between the slider and the thin film resistor in the presence of oscillation or shock.
However, because the slider is brought into contact with the thin film resistor under pressure, an abrasion or oscillations may cause production of an unstable output voltage with respect to the displacement position of the operational displacement member.